


the keepers need to be kept

by lijinglei



Series: the keepers need to be kept [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: the story of my favorite keepers and their friends.heterosexual and homosexual.English is not my mother tongue and if there is any mistake in grammar please don't mind.





	1. Chapter 1

01

In 2009

Enke：Adler, Ulreich, don’t care about media’s saying. The future belongs to you. And these potential guys, the Schalke one is so competitive, you two should protect him.

\------seeing the message, Alder contact Ulreich------

Flying Adler: how about Robert? His mood is bad. I heard he sufferd from indigestion, but it shouldn’t seem like he go to suicide.

Ulreich is handsome: I really care about him, I contact him.

Ulreich is handsome: I think when Robert adopted Lala his state of mind can turn better. Does he get rid of the shadows or not?

Flying Adler: Enke is a really good man.

\-----Kahn who is addicted to golf after retirement suddenly talk------------

Lion king Kahn: @all members

Lion king Kahn: so sad news to inform you

Lion king Kahn: our talented keeper Robert Enke threw himself under a train.

Timo Hildebrand: ???

Gigi-love Iker-Buffon: ???

Flying Adler: WHAT?

Ulreich is handsome:???

Lion king Kahn: His wife said he was depressed and had been taking medication for a long time. He refused to say that he was afraid of losing Lara's custody.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: What a pity

Father Schmeichel: Sometimes I just think we played with underdeveloped network, criticism may went when the thing passed. Now these young keeper play in a heavy atmosphere.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: I heard that when Robert in Barce, the coach made him to save as me. I feel it is me that push him to death little by little.  
Father Schmeichel: Edwin, every keeper has his style. All the bad reasons come together so the tragedy came out. All we can do is just protecting them in public against criticism. Let the youngers feel we old guys care about fellow.

Lion king Kahn: agreed with Schmeichel

Lion king Kahn: I propose that some of our retired old guys join forces together if the media criticizes the young people we will scold them back. I don't care what other people think. If inconvenient for you to say, let me say.

Father Schmeichel: protect young keepers+1

Gigi-love Iker-Buffon:+1

Iker Casillas: with me

\------in this time Kahn privately chat with Schmeichel---------

Lion king Kahn: Does Buffon this guy fall in love with Iker?

Father Schmeichel: From my experience, the true is that.

\-------back in group talk------

Lion king Kahn: the active keepers don't get involved. don't get into trouble.

Lion king Kahn: another thing is Robert's funeral will be hold in Hanover. Go where you can.

Flying Adler: I’ll go. Say goodbye to Robert.

Ulreich is handsome: thanks for his caring.


	2. Chapter 2

02

\-------------- Adler invite Neuer to join the group chat----------------------

Father Schmeichel: look! Which young guy?

Father Schmeichel: @ Lion king Kahn oh a German.

Manuel-Bear-Neuer: Hello~

Lion king Kahn: Are you envious of our talent keepers?

Father Schmeichel: emmmm, my son is the best keeper.

\----------------- Van Der Sar invites Cillessen to join the group chat------

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: This is a young keeper from the same club, Ajax. The Netherlands has a successor.

Father Schmeichel: I heard you are going to retire recently?

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: yeah, Energy can't keep up with match and it's time to make room for young keepers Sir Alex wanted to invite Enke to replace me before, and then……I insisted until now.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: To be honest, if my son play as keeper, I will break his leg

Lion king Kahn: Screenshots as evidence

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: Screenshots as evidence+1

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: In the last few years, I wondered if my brain was broken before I chose to be a goalkeeper.

Lion king Kahn: I agree with you, so I find golf is the true love.

Father Schmeichel: so who is No.1 keeper in national team?

Lion king Kahn: PLZ, don't mention it. Timo was unstable and Rene injured his ribs. The other day, when I saw Loew and Koepke, they were both worried.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: why worrid? There are 4 keepers selected.

Lion king Kahn: this is why we worry. There is only one main keeper in the national team. The main keepers of the two clubs come to the national team as substitutes, which makes everyone feel sorry. I've been chatting with the candidates for the past two days, trying to relax them as much as possible.

\-------------------- Kahn privately chats with Adler----------

Lion king Kahn: Rene, how is the recent recovery?

Flying Adler: Thank you for your concern. It's much better recently.

Lion king Kahn: The person who succeeded you is Neuer, who came from Schalke 04 youth training. Have a good recovery, and you will have a chance to compete with him in the future.

Flying Adler: Don't comfort me. I know that after this injury I may lose my place in the national team, even the club can't keep it.

Lion king Kahn: Rene, you……

Flying Adler: Don't worry about me. I'll take college courses when I'm injured. If I retire because of injury, I have other opportunities to fight for.

Lion king Kahn: It's best for you to think so. I'll introduce you to our Bayern theologian these days.

Flying Adler: thanks, Oliver.

\-------------------- Kahn privately chats with Hildebrand ----------

Lion king Kahn: Timo

Timo Hildebrand: what? For world cup?

Lion king Kahn: emmmm, how do you know?

Timo Hildebrand: Guess

Lion king Kahn: I want to say, you proably…..

Timo Hildebrand: It's all right. I'm happy now. Although I missed the national team and maybe missed the chance to win the cup, I'm very happy with Philip.

Lion king Kahn: Which girl's name is so masculine?

Timo Hildebrand: Philipp Lahm, our defender.

Lion king Kahn: Timo Hildebrand! You MUST explain it to me clearly!

Timo Hildebrand: We met in Stuttgart, and we got together for a long time. So simple.

Lion king Kahn: You young people are really good at dating

\-----------back to group chat------

Lion king Kahn: I just learned that Timo was with our little Lahm.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: you just know?

Father Schmeichel: you just know?

Lion king Kahn: You already know that?

Father Schmeichel: Come on, just look at the picture of your national team.

Lion king Kahn: Well, I also think Timo is a minor who needs protection. Why didn't I think them to fall in love under Stuttgart's fireworks?

\--------------------Peter Schmeichel privately chats with Van Der Sar ----------

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: Do you want to tell him that their coach Klinsmann and assistant Loew are together?

Father Schmeichel: do not. I'm afraid he can't stand the excitement.

Father Schmeichel: One more question, is there any heterosexuality in the German team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahn won't know that after many years, Boateng, who looks like the only straight man, has a boyfriend，Mario Goetze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasper' relationship with Joe Hart was known by Peter Schmeichel.

03

Father Schmeichel: let me show you a cool young keeper who trains in Man City.

\----------------- Peter Schmeichel invites Karius to join the group chat------

Little Karius: oh, there are so many famous keepers.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: handsome!

Lion king Kahn: Don't be too polite. These are all your predecessors. You can talk to us if you have something to worry about.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: ah, I just remember a young German keeper are training in Man Utd.

\----------------- Van Der Sar invites Zieler to join the group chat------

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: is he handsome?

Beauty Zieler: Hello, my predecessors

Father Schmeichel: shit, I forget to invite my son into this group chat.

\----------------- Peter Schmeichel invites Kasper Schmeichel to join the group chat------

Schmeichel Jr: daddy, am I still your biological son?

Father Schmeichel: sorry, I’m busy in comforting others.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: Suddenly I thought my son is good to be a keeper.

Lion king Kahn: flag alarm!

Timo Hildebrand: I think the child should follow his lead whether to be keeper or not. What if he has to play as a striker?

Little Karius: Kasper!

Schmeichel Jr: little Loris!

Little Karius: Just now Hart came to see you and found you out. He asked me to tell you that he was not free this week and had no time to accompany you to Disney.

Schmeichel Jr: let him go.

Father Schmeichel: @Schmeichel Jr explain to me what you have to do with that Englishman!

Schmeichel Jr: oh shit, I forget my daddy is in this group.

Father Schmeichel: You know I'm YOUR father.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: @all members look on Schmeichels’ battle

\----------------- Karius invites Joe Hart to join the group chat------

Sweet Hart: what’s group?

Father Schmeichel: this is YOUR FATHER’s group.

Schmeichel Jr: You calm down, daddy.

\-------------------- Van Der Sar privately chats with Kahn ----------

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: see he protects the son so much. I can't imagine when Joe or Lynn will show me the other half

Lion king Kahn: I don’t care my son so much. But if my daughter show me her husband, I will get more crazy than old Schmeichel.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: I really think my daughter Lynn is perfect enough so that the average person can not catch up with her.

\----------back to group chat, Peter Schmeichel is very angry-------

Father Schmeichel: I don't care if you're gay or heterosexual. I am against to you two being together!

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: What are you doing with the children's date? Calm down, Peter.

Father Schmeichel: you shut down, Edwin!

Lion king Kahn: He's crazy. See who bites who.

Schmeichel Jr: Daddy, Hart is nice to me. Why do you hate him so much?

Father Schmeichel: I must not allow you to be with a bald man

Schmeichel Jr: How do you know he's going to be bald?

Father Schmeichel: Which English male is not bald?

Little Karius: I’m sorry, Hart.

Sweet Hart: It's all right. No blame. Sooner or later, I'll see Kasper’s parents.

Father Schmeichel: YOU WANT TO MEET ME AND MY WIFE?

Sweet Hart: in this moment I chat with you.

Father Schmeichel: You can. You're good.

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: Okay, children have their own destiny, you are angry with Hart, Kasper does not hurt? Forget it.

\-------------------- Van Der Sar privately chats with Peter Schmeichel ----------

Dignified CEO Van Der Sar: Why did you react so violently? Don't frighten your son’s partner.

\------------------- However, the irrational Peter Schmeichel did not see whether it was private chat or group chat and sent the message directly.---------------

Father Schmeichel: I'm angry to think that my son will be f**ked by that bald man in the future.  
Lion king Kahn: what I know?

Flying Adler: I do not think the truth is that

Schmeichel Jr: daddy……

Father Schmeichel: I'm sorry. You two can f**k whatever you like. Keep clean sheet and don’t disturb me.

Father Schmeichel: Let me be quiet for a while and ease my son's abduction.

\------- Peter Schmeichel withdrawals from ‘the keepers need to be kept’group chat--------


End file.
